the one inside your head
by I'mDistracted
Summary: what happens when you stop functioning and the one inside your head, your darker side, comands you? read and find out. DG
1. the start of it all

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters.

Chapter one:

Ginny walked to the conmen room. Her back was slouched and her eyes were bloodshot. She smiled grimly to see the conmen room empty.

She wasn't surprised. With a party like that, who would stick around? Who would comfort Ginny? Not even Hermione was there.

Ginny trudged up the stairs. Her feet felt like lead weights and her head felt like it was filled with sand. She pushed open the door to the girls room. It too was empty.

Ginny fell on her bed and sighed. She was probably the only person who wasn't a teacher in the castle. And she would be out with the others, if it weren't for him.

The one boy she thought she could hang onto. The one who she thought would hold her forever. Not latch onto some other girl's body. He probably didn't think she would she him. But it was the way he looked into that common slut's eyes. The way he caressed her body.

That was Ginny just the day before. He had looked into her eyes. Those bloody eyes! How they had entranced her, and then killed her.

Why would he do it? Was she really that boring? No! It was his fault. He couldn't hang on to what he had. Couldn't run. She was to fast for him.

No. She wasn't easy enough for him. She didn't just give in. Give in like that new girl probably was doing right now. Right as she lay there.

But he wasn't like that. Was he? No, he was the loveble one. The good boy. The favorite. He wasn't as bad as Ginny was leading herself to think.

She would wake up and this would all have been the result of too much alcohol. She would run into his arms and he would shower her with kisses.

Fat chance.

She had felt that hurt. She had felt the pain. It was real. There was no denying that. So she shouldn't even try.

But now what would she do? Would she let him come back? Or would she become the Ice Queen and banish him from her land of coldness. Ginny went with the Ice Queen.

Hermione would try to make her take him back. If she had to, the Ice Queen would banish her too.

And then her brother. He would say, "I told you to wait! I told you that you would get hurt." He would scream. But wasn't it his idea that they should give it a go?

No. it was her mother.

It was her who started this. She let her daughter get bamboozled. No one saw the other side. The side she had only seen once. Tonight.

She wanted to do something that would hurt him. That would shock everyone.

No she didn't. It wasn't her nature to seek evil revenge.

It wasn't his nature to cheat. He cheated and went against what he stands for. You wont sink to that level.

You'll wake up tomorrow and tell him its over and move on. You'll show him it doesn't hurt you.

And then go into the bathroom and cry.

It will hurt to see him with her. But you'll suck it up and don't let anyone see any thing.

He always wanted her. Not you. But you always wanted him. Now that's truth for you.

Don't deny it.

You silly little girl. You were pathetic. Now you will rise. You will show him that you will not be moved by his lack of affection.

For you at least. Not for that…

Go on say it.

Not for that Chang girl.

It hurts to say it but you will say it till you bleed! You will not be changed by her.

And you will say his name.

"N-n-no." says Ginny shakily to herself

Say it. Go on. This is the first step

Say it.

"H-h-ha-Harry." She's crying.

Not like a sniveling twat!

"Harry."


	2. okay THIS is the start of the other shit

Disclaimer! I don't own any familiar characters.

SOME PEOPLE MAY HAVE BEEN CONFUSED IN THE OTHER CHAPTER, THERE ARE 2 SIDES TO GINNY, I SHALL PUT THE DARKER SIDE IN ITALICS.

Chapter two: the start of everything else

Cho Chang woke up groggily. She felt slightly disoriented at first but then she smiled remembering the night's occurrences.

She had been too sad to get involved with this beautiful man lying next to her. Cedric's death had been a large shadow looming over her.

She couldn't do anything without thinking about him, but last night she hadn't given a rat's ass about Cedric.

Cho leaned on her elbow. She looked over at Harry. He was sleeping so soundly she smiled again.

"Harry. Harry wake up." Harry heard a soft voice calling. He paused. Why was Cho Chang in his bed, this wasn't even his bed he found as he slowly opened his eye's.

"Cho. Good morning." He said. He suddenly remembered. The party, Ginny, Cho and him.

He grimaced slightly knowing that he would soon need to talk to Ginny. She had been short with him lately; it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Thank you, I think I had a very good night. Did you?" she smiled knowingly.

Harry blushed and nodded his head. "Well breakfast starts in an hour, so I better get ready. I'll see you at lunch." Harry said springing out of bed to put on his clothes.

Cho blew him a kiss. "Bye Harry." Cho said and he walked out the door.

"Bye Cho." Harry said.

Cho leaned back on the pillow. She looked up at the ceiling thinking about nothing in general until a thought popped into her mind.

She sat up quickly with a hand to her mouth.

"Oh Shit! Harry has a girlfriend!" she said.

Ginny Weasley had gotten up at 4 in the morning. She had gotten dressed and went and sat in the common room, waiting for him to get back.

_You mean Harry, you shouldn't let him get to you so._

'He just had sex with a girl, while dating me! I can be angry.'

_Oh it was going to happen eventually. You know that. He was getting bored. That's the problem with men, they need so much sex._

'Oh that's not true at all! I'll just ask him where he was. There is no proof he had sex. He could have…cuddled.'

_That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! You are unbelievable! You know he wanted her. He's been lusting after her forever! Just dump him and move on._

Ginny felt as though arms were wrapping around her.

_I'll help you. Just believe in me, I know where to lead you._

"Okay, just don't let go." Ginny said aloud for no one to hear.

She sat there for two hours, and then he finally came. She had been so quiet he hadn't seen her.

"So how was the screw?" Ginny said, but she didn't say it… the Voice did. Ginny was shocked at her Voice.

Harry jumped into the air. "Bloody hell!" he said. He looked at her just realizing who she was.

She saw him gulp. "Oh it's you. You startled me." He said shakily.

Ginny let the Voice guide her.

"It's terribly rude to not answer one's question. I'll repeat. How was the screw?" she said crossing her arms.

"Um, screw? I didn't see a girl last night. I passed out at the party and when I woke up no one was there." He said shakily.

"Don't lie to me Potter! I saw you! I saw you and that Chang slut!" Ginny hissed.

_Stop! You're getting to worked up! Don't ruin this now! Listen to me!_ The voice yelled. Ginny stopped.

Harry just stood there, not knowing what to say. Ginny laughed.

"I take it, it was good. You can barely talk. Well if Cedric were alive, you could chat about it." She said snootily. 'What! That's not fair! Why that?' she thought.

_Hit him hard! He hit you._

Harry turned red in anger.

"How dare you bring him up? It wasn't my fault and you know it! You're just mad because you can't give me what I want, and Cho can!" he yelled.

"Cho has given what she can give to everyone. You're just another man whore to her. You don't think that she thinks your special do you? If you go crawling back, she'll spit in you're face." Ginny said mockingly.

Harry clenched his fists.

"Don't call her a slut! She isn't a slut! You're a slut!" he said spewing words.

"Temper temper. I just wanted to tell you its over." Ginny said cleaning her nails.

Harry felt his eye's burn. He liked Ginny. But he loved Cho.

"Over? So that's it. No more?" he asked.

Ginny snorted. "Its no skin off your back, you have Cho. Lets just part. You made a mistake, a big one and I don't think I could forgive you." Ginny said turning to the stairway to the girls room's, "Good bye Harry see you in potions." And with that she disappeared up the stairs.

Harry shed some tears. But Ginny was right. He wasn't really that sad. He finally had the girl he wanted. He had Cho.

Ginny down to breakfast. She had had a rough morning. A few girls had asked her if she was okay and she had replied; "I'm free."

They had looked at her strangely, then it had donned on them. They shook their heads and told her they were sorry.

But Ginny wasn't really sad. She was free. She felt as though her relationship had finally crumbled and now she could start building again.

She hadn't seen Hermione all morning.

Hermione wasn't exactly the best friend a person could have, but she was Ginny's "older sister".

On Ginny's 16th birthday Hermione had officially made it clear she was Ginny's older sister. It was cute, but slightly childish.

_Why do you think you don't have any friends?_

'There you are, I had begun to miss you. To answer your question, I think I'm over shadowed by everything around me. And I opened the Chamber. Some people know, they're afraid of me.'

_You have me. I don't over shadow you. I think you need to make a statement. I think you need to change. I could nudge you in the right direction._

'What kind of direction?'

_Who do you think is "cute"? Who do you want. Who was there before Harry? Who was there before Harry? You know who it is._

Ginny stopped suddenly. She sat down on one of the many benches in the hall.

'He hates me!'

_you could have him. I could get you there._

'No! are you crazy! He has the choice of the entire school why would he choose me? Every girl likes him. He hates my family always, mouthing off to my brother about them.'

_Ah ha! Has he ever said anything to you?_

'Yes he used to tease me about Harry.'

_But he was jealous! You didn't realize it but I did. He hasn't really insulted you. You and I both know that he favors you out of the Weasley bunch._

Ginny felt two imaginary hands running along her body. She knew it was true but she didn't want to admit it.

_And now that you have filled out it will be much easier to catch his eye. It's the first potion class, if you can set a good impression you might get a spot._

' I don't know if I want that. I don't want to be one of his whores.'

_Give it a try. You can always say he forced you, with his reputation everyone would believe you. Harry would be happy to know that you were moving on. He has._

'Do we have to bring him up?'

_Malfoy will distract you from Harry you will be better off, and since you always wanted him I think keeping this up wont be hard._

' If I try this will you never leave me?'

_I will never leave you Virginia Weasley._


End file.
